Hetalia Karaoke Night
by Rage Girl YT
Summary: America has a party and decides to do karaoke with the other nations. Rated K for some of the songs
1. Chapter 1: The Party!

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

_**Summary: America has a party and decides to do karaoke with the other nations.**_

_**Pairings: Spamano, USUK/FrUK, GerIta, PruCan, SwissAus, HongIce, DenNor, SuFin, GiriPan, Possibly more later on**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia or any of the songs!**_

**Chapter 1: The Party!**

America was really happy. They had finished a World Conference that he had hosted and then all the nations came to his party! Sure they didn't get anything done at the meeting, but his party was going to be awesome.

"Hey!" America stood on a stage he had made specifically for this party, "I have a really good idea!"

America pulled a machine onto the stage. "This is a modified karaoke machine! Japan helped make it. The songs will be chosen randomly and you could get any song in the world. Most likely an American song though…But! I have lots of different songs programed in and we won't stop until they all have been sang!"

A few people groaned in response, Romano was swearing about how he couldn't sing and refused to step onto the stage, some people look thoughtful and nodded at the idea.

"Okay!" America called let's get started first up will be…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Fighter

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

**Chapter 2: Fighter-Glee Cast**

"So the first singer will be…well I suppose I should go first since it's my idea," America looked out to the nations standing or sitting around the stage. They nodded at him some looked relived that they didn't have to go first. A few plugged their ears expecting America's singing to be horrible.

"Okay, so it looks like me song is Fighter by The Cast Of Glee. Ooh! I love that show!"

**After all that you put me through,**

**You think I'd despise you,**

**But in the end I wanna thank you,**

**'Cause you've made me that much stronger**

America smiled at England.

England frowned at him.

**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true**

**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up**

'**Cause I've had enough**

**You were there by my side, always down for the ride**

**But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame**

England stared at the ground seemingly ashamed of what he had done to America to make him revolt.

America kept smiling though.

**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you**

**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**

'**Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**

**Just how capable I am to pull through**

**So I wanna say thank you**

'**Cause it**

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**It makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

"He is definitely a fighter…He wants to turn everything into a war," Russia smiled childishly.

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**

**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**

**I heard you're going round playing the victim now**

**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame**

'**Cause you dug your own grave**

**After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me**

**But that won't work anymore**

**No more **

**It's over**

'**Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**

**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**

**So I wanna say thank you**

'**Cause it**

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**It makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

"He's a better singer than I thought he would be," France watched America curiously having unplugged his ears.

**How could this man I thought I knew**

**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**

**Could only see the good in you**

**Pretended not to see the truth**

**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**

**Through living in denial**

**But in the end you'll see**

**YOU**

**WON'T**

**STOP**

**ME**

**I am a fighter and I**

**I ain't gonna stop**

**There is no turning back**

**I've had enough**

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**It makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

**You thought I would forget**

**But I remembered**

**'Cause I remembered**

**I remembered**

**You thought I would forget**

**I remembered**

**'Cause I remembered**

**I remembered**

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**It makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

"Thanks, Iggy, If it weren't for you I wouldn't be standing here right now," America smiled at his former big brother.

England smiled slightly at America, "I'm sorry about all that."

America laughed and hopped of the stage. He hugged England, "I forgave you a long, long, long time ago! Okay next singer is…"


	3. Chapter 3: Under The Sea

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

_**Disclaimer: Look At Chapter 1**_

**Chapter 3: Under The Sea-Disney**

"The next singer is…Seychelles!" America called.

The young island nation climbed onto the stage and look at the machine that was going to pick her song. She pressed the button that made it choose a song. She smiled and laughed at what came up.

"Okay so looks like I'm singing Under The Sea by Disney!"

**The seaweed is always greener**

**In somebody else's lake**

**You dream about going up there**

**But that is a big mistake**

**Just look at the world around you**

**Right here on the ocean floor**

**Such wonderful things surround you**

**What more is you lookin' for?**

"She's a good singer," France smiled at Seychelles and Seychelles smiled back.

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Darling it's better**

**Down where it's wetter**

**Take it from me**

**Up on the shore they work all day**

**Out in the sun they slave away**

**While we devotin'**

**Full time to floatin'**

**Under the sea**

"If only all islands could be nice and tropical. We get enough water on land without going to swim in the ocean," England sighed and his older brothers and sister nodded and they groaned at the reminder that it would most likely be raining when they arrived back home.

**Down here all the fish is happy**

**As off through the waves they roll**

**The fish on the land ain't happy**

**They sad 'cause they in their bowl**

**But fish in the bowl is lucky**

**They in for a worser fate**

**One day when the boss get hungry**

**Guess who's gon' be on the plate**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Nobody beat us**

**Fry us and eat us**

**In fricassee**

**We what the land folks loves to cook**

**Under the sea we off the hook**

**We got no troubles**

**Life is the bubbles**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Since life is sweet here**

**We got the beat here**

**Naturally**

**Even the sturgeon an' the ray**

**They get the urge 'n' start to play**

**We got the spirit**

**You got to hear it**

**Under the sea**

**The newt play the flute**

**The carp play the harp**

**The plaice play the bass**

**And they soundin' sharp**

**The bass play the brass**

**The chub play the tub**

**The fluke is the duke of soul**

**(Yeah)**

**The ray he can play**

**The lings on the strings**

**The trout rockin' out**

**The blackfish she sings**

**The smelt and the sprat**

**They know where it's at**

**An' oh that blowfish blow**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**When the sardine**

**Begin the beguine**

**It's music to me**

**What do they got? A lot of sand**

**We got a hot crustacean band**

**Each little clam here**

**Know how to jam here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little slug here**

**Cuttin' a rug here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little snail here**

**Know how to wail here**

**That's why it's hotter**

**Under the water**

**Ya we in luck here**

**Down in the muck here**

**Under the sea**

All the nations clapped when Seychelles was finished. She looked at America expecting him to choose someone else.

"Whoever sings gets to choose the next person to sing," America smiled at her.

"Okay, hmmm. The next singer is going to be…"


	4. Chapter 4: Clarity

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

_**Disclaimer: Last Chapter I'm saying this LOOK AT CHAPTER ONE**_

**Chapter 4: Clarity-Glee Cast**

"Can I choose groups?" Seychelles asked America.

"Sure! Why not!" America cried enthusiastically.

"Then, England you sing lead and have France, Spain and Prussia do whatever backup vocals are in your song."

The four in question got on the stage.

"Do I have to sing…" England looked like he would rather be anywhere but on the stage, "And why these idiots of all people!"

Seychelles just smiled.

England and the Bad Touch Trio got their song from the machine and England sighed dramatically.

"The Glee version of Clarity…" England sighed and stepped away from the trio of perverts and idiots.

**[England:]**

**High dive into frozen waves,**

**Where the past comes back to life**

**Fight fear for the selfish pain,**

**It was worth it every time**

**Hold still right before we crash,**

**'Cause we both know how this ends**

**A clock ticks till it breaks your glass,**

**And I drown in you again**

**'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

"Wow! He's a good singer!" Denmark called loudly over the cheers from the rest of the United Kingdom.

"Go, little brother!" Northern Ireland yelled for her baby brother.

**[England with The Bad Touch Trio:]**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**[The Bad Touch Trio:]**

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

**Hey! Hey!**

**[England with The Bad Touch Trio:]**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay)**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay)**

**[The Bad Touch Trio:]**

**Ah, ah, ah-ah, aaaaaaaah!**

**[England:]**

**Walk on through a red parade,**

**And refuse to make amends**

**It cuts deep through our ground,**

**And makes us forget all common sense**

**Don't speak as I try to leave,**

'**Cause we both know what we choose**

**If you pull, then I'll push too deep,**

**And I'll fall right back to you**

**[England with The Bad Touch Trio:]**

**'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay)**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay)**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay)**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay)**

**[The Bad Touch Trio:]**

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

**Hey...**

**[England:]**

**Why are you my clarity?**

**[England with The Bad Touch Trio:]**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) Why are you my remedy?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) Why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) Why are you my remedy? (Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!)**

**[The Bad Touch Trio:]**

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay (Oh-oh-oh!)**

**Hey! Hey!**

**[England with The Bad Touch Trio:]**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!)**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!)**

Everyone, but the UK were so shocked at England's singing to applaud. England saw their facial expressions and laughed. So did the BTT.

"Okay, Angleterre," France smiled at his Frenemy, "Who's next?"

"I think it should be…"


	5. Chapter 5: Savages

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 5: Savages-Disney**

"How about former Allies and Axis?"

Spain hopped down from the stage. England and France looked at Prussia.

"What!? I'm part of Germany now. So I count as part of the Axis."

England sighed as America, Russia, China, Germany, Japan, and North Italy jumped onto the stage.

"Birdie, that means you too!" Prussia called to Canada who was standing in the back of the room."

All the nations turned to where Prussia was looking. Canada blushed and walked up to the stage.

America had already looked at the song and was whispering directions to the rest of the group.

"Okay, so the Allies will be the settlers with Canada as John Smith and the Axis will be the Native Americans with Prussia as Pocahontas. Okay?"

The others nodded just wanting to get this over with.

"So we are all singing Savages by Disney," America called as the music started.

**[England] **

**What can you expect **

**From filthy little heathens? **

**Their whole disgusting race is like a curse **

**Their skin's a hellish red **

**They're only good when dead **

**They're vermin, as I said **

**And worse **

People were still shocked that England was a good singer and could barley pay attention to the song itself.

**[The Allies] **

**They're savages! Savages! **

**[England] **

**Barely even human **

**[The Allies] **

**Savages! Savages! **

**[England] **

**Drive them from our shore! **

**They're not like you and me **

**Which means they must be evil **

**We must sound the drums of war! **

**[England + The Allies] **

**They're savages! Savages! **

**Dirty redskin devils! **

**Now we sound the drums of war! **

"This is a mean song…" Sealand said from the back of the room where he was sitting with Latvia.

**[Germany] **

**This is what we feared **

**The paleface is a demon **

**The only thing they feel at all is greed **

**[Japan] **

**Beneath that milky hide **

**There's emptiness inside **

**[The Axis] **

**I wonder if they even bleed **

**[The Axis] **

**They're savages! Savages! **

**Barely even human **

**Savages! Savages! **

**[Germany] **

**Killers at the core **

**[Japan] **

**They're different from us **

**Which means they can't be trusted **

**[Germany] **

**We must sound the drums of war **

**[The Axis] **

**They're savages! Savages! **

**First we deal with this one**

The three former Axis members pointed at Canada.

**Then we sound the drums of war **

Everyone was even more shocked that Germany and Japan were doing more singing than Italy was.

**[The Allies] **

**Savages! Savages! **

**[China] **

**Let's go kill a few, men! **

**[The Axis] **

**Savages! Savages! **

**[England] **

**Now it's up to you, men! **

**[The Allies + The Axis] **

**Savages! Savages! **

**Barely even human! **

**Now we sound the drums of war! **

**[Prussia] **

**Is there nothing I can do? **

**Will this really be the end? **

**Is it only death that waits **

**Just around the riverbend? **

None of the nations could hear Prussia voice when he helped sing backup for England and were shocked at how well he sang (especially Austria and Hungary).

**[England] **

**This will be the day ... **

**(Let's go men!) **

**[Germany] **

**This will be the morning ... **

**(Bring out the prisoner) **

**[The Allies + The Axis] **

**We will see them dying in the dust **

**[Prussia] **

**I don't know what I can do **

**Still, I know I've got to try **

**[The Allies] **

**Now we make 'em pay **

**[Prussia] **

**Eagle, help my feet to fly **

**[The Axis] **

**Now without a warning ... **

**[Prussia] **

**Mountain, help my heart be great **

**[The Allies + The Axis] **

**Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust **

**[Prussia] **

**Spirits of the earth and sky ... **

**[The Allies + The Axis] **

**It's them or us **

**[Prussia] **

**Please don't let it be to late ... **

**[The Allies + The Axis] **

**They're just a bunch of **

**Filthy, stinking **

**[The Allies] **

**Savages! **

**[The Axis] **

**Savages! **

**[The Allies] **

**Demons! **

**[The Axis] **

**Devils! **

**[England] **

**Kill them! **

**[The Axis] **

**Savages! **

**[The Allies] **

**Savages! **

**[England + The Allies] **

**What are we waiting for? **

**[The Allies + The Axis] **

**Destroy their evil race **

**Until there's not a trace left **

**[Prussia] **

**How loud are the drums of war **

**[The Allies + The Axis] **

**We will sound the drums of war **

**(Savages! Savages!) **

**Now, we sound the drums of war **

**(Savages! Savages!) **

**[England] **

**Now we see what comes **

**Of trying to be chums **

**[The Axis] **

**Now we sound the drums ... of ... war! **

**[The Allies] **

**Of course it means the drums ... of ... war! **

**[Prussia] **

**Is the death of all I love **

**Carried in the drumming of war?**

"That was fun! Right, Birdie!" Prussia beamed at Canada. Who smiled back in reply.

"Ve~! That was really fun!" Italy cried with happiness. And hugged Germany.

"Okay-aru. So next up shall be…"


	6. Chapter 6: Live While We're Young

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 6: Live While We're Young-One Direction**

"Next up shall be…" Italy cut China off by yelling.

"The Nordics! Ve~!"

China rolled his eyes, "Yes-aru. The Nordics."

The five stepped up onto the stage Sweden was frowning, Norway and Iceland both looked emotionless, and Denmark and Finland were both smiling.

They went over to the machine and got their song.

"Live While We're Young by One Direction!" Denmark yelled loudly.

**[Denmark:]**

**Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya**

**Come on and let me sneak you out**

**And have a celebration, a celebration**

**The music up, the windows down**

**[Finland:]**

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)**

**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**

**[All:]**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Tonight let's get some**

**[Norway:]**

**And live while we're young**

**[Finland:]**

**Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never**

**Don't overthink, just let it go**

**And if we get together, yeah get together**

**Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)**

**[Icelandl:]**

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**

**[All]**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Tonight let's get some**

**[Norway:]**

**And live while we're young**

**[Finland:]**

**And girl, you and I**

**We're about to make some memories tonight**

**[Sweden:]**

**I wanna live while we're young**

**We wanna live while we're young**

**[All:]**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never, never, never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**

**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young**

**(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)**

**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young**

**Tonight let's get some**

**[Finland:]**

**And live while we're young**

All the countries had been so shocked at the performance that none of them could comment on anything.

"We're we that bad?" Finland blushed.

"NO WAY!" America yelled.

The Nordics looked at him shocked.

"You all we're amazing!"

Sweden face went red, Norway looked at the ground to hide his blush, Iceland just stared at America, Denmark smiled, and Finland had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you!" Finland cried, "Okay then, the next singer is going to be…"


	7. Chapter 7: Never Grown Up

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 7: Never Grow Up-Taylor Swift**

"…England," Finland smiled at the island nation.

"AGAIN!" England yelled.

"Yup!"

England sighed and got another song.

"Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift,"

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**

**And it's so quiet in the world tonight**

**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**

**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**

**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**

**I'd give all I have, honey**

**If you could stay like that**

England sighed thinking about all his former colonies.

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart**

**And no one will desert you**

**Just try to never grow up, never grow up**

**You're in the car on the way to the movies**

**And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off**

**At 14 there's just so much you can't do**

**And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**

England couldn't help, but let a tear fall as he thought about all the colonies eventually asking for their freedom and America's revolt.

**But don't make her drop you off around the block**

**Remember that she's getting older too**

**And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

**No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred**

**And even though you want to, just try to never grow up**

**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**

**Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home**

**Remember the footsteps, remember the words said**

**And all your little brother's favorite songs**

**I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone**

**So here I am in my new apartment**

**In a big city, they just dropped me off**

**It's so much colder that I thought it would be**

**So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**

**Wish I'd never grown up**

**I wish I'd never grown up**

**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**

**I could still be little**

**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**

**It could still be simple**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Won't let no one break your heart**

**And even though you want to, please try to never grow up**

**Oh, don't you ever grow up**

**Oh, never grow up, just never grow up**

England sighed in relief as he sang the last word.

"The next singer is…" England announced wanting to get off the stage as quick as possible.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Stop Believin'

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 8: Don't Stop Believin'-Glee Cast**

"Hungary and Prussia," England called.

The two sighed but got up onto the stage.

"Don't Stop Believin' by the Cast Of Glee," Prussia called out.

**Prussia:**

**Just a small town girl**

**Livin' in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train**

**Goin' anywhere**

**Hungary:**

**Just a city boy**

**Born and raised in South Detroit**

**He took the midnight train**

**Goin' anywhere**

**Prussia:**

**A singer in a smoky room**

**Hungary:**

**A smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**Prussia And Hungary:**

**For a smile they can share the night**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers **

**Waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows**

**Searching in the night**

**Streetlight **

**People**

**Livin' just to find emotion**

**Hiding **

**Somewhere in the night**

**Hungary:**

**Workin' hard to get my fill**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

**Prussia And Hungary:**

**Payin' anything to roll the dice **

**Just one more time**

**Hungary:**

**Some will win**

**Prussia And Hungary:**

**Some will lose**

**Some were born to sing the blues**

**And now the movie never ends**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers **

**Waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows **

**Searching in the night**

**Streetlight **

**People**

**Livin' just to find emotion**

**Hiding **

**Somewhere in the night**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**(Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh**

**Don't stop believin')**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**(Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh**

**Don't stop!)**

"There you go," Hungary said glaring at Prussia.

"Okay then, next up will be…" Prussia announced.


	9. Chapter 9: Stuck On You

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 9: Stuck On You- Ross Lynch**

"Next up is Spain," Prussia smirked.

Spain sighed and got up on the stage. He smiled as he got his song.

"This song is for mi tomate, It's called Stuck On You by Ross Lynch" Spain smiled at Romano who glared back.

**Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...**

**Okay maybe I'm shy**

**But usually I speak my mind**

**But by your side, I'm tongue tied**

"Yeah, right, Bastardo," Romano growled.

**Sweaty palms, I turn red**

**You think I have no confidence**

**But I do, just not with you**

**Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say**

**Yeah...**

**So forgive me**

**If I'm doing this all wrong**

**I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you**

**What can I do?**

**I'm stuck on you**

**I'm hoping you feel what I do**

**Cause I told Mom about you, I told her**

**What can I do?**

**I'm stuck on you**

**And like the night sticks to the moon...**

**Boy... I'm stuck on you**

America laughed, "The song is supposed to be about a girl! He changed the lyrics for you, Romano!"

"Shut up! Hamburger bastard!"

**Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...**

**Look at me, perfectionist**

**Yeah I'm a workaholic**

**But on my phone, I feel at home**

**I don't like rules**

**But make my bed**

**Floss to keep my teeth perfect**

**Yeah it's true, I got issues**

**So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say**

**Yeah...**

**So forgive me.**

**If I'm doing this all wrong**

**I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you**

**What can I do?**

**I'm stuck on you**

**I'm hoping you feel what I do**

**Cause I told Mom about you, I told her**

**What can I do?**

**I'm stuck on you**

**And like the night sticks to the moon...**

**Boy... I'm stuck on you**

**Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...**

**I'm stuck on you**

"Te Amo, Lovi," Spain smiled at the oldest Italian.

"Ti Amo, Tomato Bastard," Romano muttered as the Spaniard hugged him.

"Next up is going to be…"


	10. Chapter 10: Superhero

_**Title: Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 10: Superhero- Ross Lynch**

"How about America goes next," Spain smiled.

"Okay!" America yelled. He got his song and smiled, "This is Superhero also by Ross Lynch."

**Sometimes love's a scary place**

**It's like standing in the dark**

**Flying through the universe**

**Trying to fix your broken heart**

**It's okay to let it go**

**You don't have to be so brave**

**Take a chance if someone else **

**Is gonna sweep in and save the day**

**You don't have to face your fears alone**

'**Cause whenever you're in trouble**

**I'll know**

**Let me be your superhero**

**There isn't a place I won't go**

**Whenever you need me by your side**

**I'll be there, be there**

"Of course this song is about him being the 'hero'" England rolled his eyes.

**Never be afraid if you fall**

**I'll carry you away from it all**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Take off your mask, put down your guard**

**Don't need a symbol on your chest**

**It's all right for once to play**

**The damsel in distress**

**You're gonna use up all your strength**

**Trying to be so strong**

**Don't have to shoulder all the weight**

**Together we can take it on**

**You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)**

'**Cause whenever you're in trouble**

**I'll know, oh**

**Let me be your superhero**

**There isn't a place I won't go**

**Whenever you need me by your side**

**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**

**I'll carry you away from it all**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Woah woah oooh**

**Woah woah oooh**

**Let me be your super hero **

**Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah**

**Woah woah oooh**

**Sometimes love's a scary place**

**It's like standing in the dark**

**Flying through the universe**

**Trying to fix your broken heart**

**Yeah**

**Let me be your superhero**

**There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)**

**Whenever you need me by your side**

**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**

**I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Let me be your superhero**

**(Woah woah oooh)**

**Yeah, I can be your superhero**

**You know I will, baby**

**Woah woah woah oh oh**

**Let me be your superhero**

"That was for you, Iggy!" America smiled at the British gentleman who blushed. "Okay next up is.."


	11. Chapter 11: The Time Of Our Lives

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 11: Time Of Our Lives-Olivia Holt**

"Norway, I guess?"

The emotionless Nordic nation sighed and stood on the stage after receiving his song, "Time Of Our Lives by Olivia Holt…"

**You're nothin' but trouble**

**But trouble's what I like**

**Got our whole life to figure it out **

**So why start tonight**

The other nations were shocked that Norway could sing this well especially when he normally sounded monotonous.

**Just take a picture of me**

**Takin' a picture of you**

**Makin' the face that makes me laugh**

**Then you start laughin' too**

**And when the world looks upside down**

**Just flip the camera the other way around**

**Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives**

**We're takin' the world by surprise**

**Hang on it's a crazy ride**

**Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives**

**And even when it don't feel right**

**Know that you're doin' just fine**

**Cuz this is the time of our lives**

**Do you remember when we danced**

**In the middle of class**

**They were starin' we didn't care and**

**We were havin' a blast**

**Never sweatin' it just lettin' it flow**

**Not thinkin' ahead not plannin' it out**

**Just seein' where we go**

**And when the world looks upside down**

**Just flip the camera the other way around**

**Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives**

**We're takin' the world by surprise**

**Hang on it's a crazy ride**

**Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives**

**And even when it don't feel right**

**Know that you're doin' just fine**

**Cuz this is the time of our lives**

**These are the days**

**These are the times**

**These are the times to have the time of our lives **

**These are the days**

**These are the times**

**These are the times to have the time of our lives**

**Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives**

**We're takin' the world by surprise**

**Hang on it's a crazy ride**

**Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives**

**And even when it don't feel right**

**Know that you're doin' just fine**

**Cuz this is the time of our lives**

When the song finished Norway glared at Denmark revealing that the song was meant for him.

"The next singer is going to be…" Norway went back to his monotone way of speaking.


	12. Chapter 12: The Way That You Do

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 12: The Way That You Do- Ross Lynch**

"Prussia," Norway looked at the Prussian who was laughing with France, Spain, Denmark and America.

The ex-nation jumped onto the stage and got his song. "The Way That You Do by Ross Lynch," The Prussian smiled at the lyrics, "This is for you, mien Birdie!"

**Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,**

**You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,**

**And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,**

**You get dizzy doing 360s,**

**And you can't break out.**

Canada blushed as Prussia sang. Prussia looked at Canada and smiled.

**Even when you feel like you ain't all that,**

**Just don't forget that I got your back,**

**Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)**

**YEAH**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it**

**The way that you do**

**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**The way that you do**

Prussia never took his eyes of Canada who didn't stop blushing.

**Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,**

**You got your epic wins 364 days**

**And it's feeling like,**

**Your game is crazy off**

**But all you need,**

**Is to bring the heat,**

**Get back on top**

**Even when you feel like you ain't all that,**

**Just don't forget that I got your back,**

**Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)**

**YEAH**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it,**

**The way that you do,**

**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**The way that you do**

**You're off the charts,**

**You're number one,**

The nations all looked at Canada. They were shocked that PRUSSIA of all people would say that this shy, unnoticed nation was better than them in any way.

**You got the fire and you can't be undone**

**You're breaking records,**

**You make it pop,**

**You got the fire so keep burning it up!**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it**

**The way that you do**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it**

**The way that you do**

**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**The way that you do**

"Hey, Birdie, you are a lot awesomer than I could ever be," Prussia smiled as many nations gasped and Canada's face got even redder, "I hope that someday I could be as awesome as you. Oh and the next singer is…"


	13. Chapter 13: Stereo Hearts

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 13: Stereo Hearts- Glee Cast**

"Italy, America, Belarus, and Belgium," Prussia laughed his strange laugh.

"Stereo Heart by The Cast Of Glee," America called from the karaoke machine.

**[Italy:]**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote**

**Make me your radio ([America:] yeah)**

**Turn me up when you feel low ([America:] turn it up a little bit)**

**This melody was meant for you ([America:] right there)**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

"Go, Italy!" A few nations cheered for the younger Italian nation.

**[America:]**

**Gym Class Heroes baby!**

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelve ([Belarus:] Ooh)**

**Would you blow me off and [with Belarus] play me like everybody else,**

**If I ask you to scratch my back, [with Belarus] could you manage that? ([Belgium:] Uh)**

**Like it read well, check it Trouty, [with Belarus] I can handle that**

**Furthermore, I apologize [with Belarus] for any skipping tracks ([Belgium:] Uh)**

**Its just the last girl that played me left a [with Belarus] couple cracks**

**I used to used to used to used to, [with Belarus] now I'm over that ([Belgium:] Oh yeah)**

**Cause holding grudges over love is [with Belarus] ancient artifacts**

Lots of nations found it shocking that Belarus was actually singing backup for the song instead of trying to kill the other three nations on the stage.

**[Belgium:]**

**If I could only find a note to make you understand**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**

Netherlands smiled as his sister sang.

**[America:]**

**Just keep it stuck inside your head, like [with Belarus] your favorite tune**

**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you ([Belgium:] Oh, whoa)**

**[Italy with Belarus and Belgium:]**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote ([America:] Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**[Italy:]**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**[Italy and Belarus:]**

**To my stereo**

Many nations gasped at how nice Belarus' voice sounded when she sang.

**[Italy:]**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**[Italy and Belarus:]**

**So sing along to my stereo**

**[America:]**

**Let's go!**

**If I was an old school, [with Belarus] fifty pound boombox (remember them?) ([Belgium:] hooh)**

**Would you hold me [with Belarus] on your shoulder, wherever you walk**

**Would you turn my [with Belarus] volume up in front of the cops (Turn it up!) ([Belgium:] yeah yeah yeah)**

**And crank it higher every time they told you to stop ([Belgium:] yeah)**

**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me ([Belarus:] hey)**

**When you have to purchase [with Belarus] mad D batteries ([Belgium:] oh)**

**Appreciate every mixtape [with Belarus] your friends make**

**You never know we come and [with Belarus] go like we're on the interstate**

**[Belgium:]**

**I think finally found a note to make you understand**

**If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands**

**[America:]**

**Keep me stuck inside your head, [with Belarus] like your favorite tune**

**You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you ([Belgium:] Oooh)**

**[Italy with Belarus and Belgium:]**

**My heart's a stereo ([America:] uh)**

**It beats for you, so listen close ([America:] listen)**

**Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote ([America:] oh oh)**

**Make me your radio ([America:] come on)**

**Turn me up when you feel low ([America:] turn it up)**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo ([America:] the good life)**

**[Italy:]**

**Oh oh oh oh ([America:] yeah haha)**

**[Italy and Belarus:]**

**To my stereo**

**[Italy:]**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**[Italy and Belarus:]**

**So sing along to my stereo**

**[Italy:]**

**I only pray you never leave me behind ([America:] never leave me)**

**Because good music can be so hard to find ([America:] so hard to find) ([Belgium:] oh)**

**I take your head and ([Belgium:] oh) hold it closer to mine ([Belgium:] yeah, yeah)**

**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind!**

**[Italy with Belgium and Belarus:]**

**My heart's a stereo ([America:] yeah)**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note ([Belgium:] you gotta make me a radio)**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you ([Belgium:] yeah, yeah)**

**Just sing along to my stereo ([Belgium:] yeah)**

**[Italy:]**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**[Italy and Belarus:]**

**To my stereo ([Belgium:] Oh yeah)**

**[Italy:] Oh oh oh oh ([Belgium:] My radio)**

**[Italy, Belgium and Belarus:]**

**So sing along to my stereo!**

**[America]**

**Yeah!**

"Belarus you can choose the next singer," America smiled at the Belarussian girl.

"Okay next up will be…"


	14. Chapter 14: God Help The Outcasts

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

_**Pairings: Spamano, USUK/FrUK, GerIta, PruCan, SwissAus, HongIce, DenNor, SuFin, GiriPan, RoChu,**_

**Chapter 14: God Help The Outcasts- Disney**

"Ukraine," Belarus smiled as her older sister got her song from the machine.

"This is God Help The Outcasts by Disney," Ukraine stuttered.

**I don't know if You can hear me**

**Or if You're even there**

**I don't know if You would listen**

**To a gypsie's prayer**

**Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**

Russia and Belarus looked at their older sister sadly knowing how she felt.

**I shouldn't speak to you**

**Still I see Your face and wonder...**

**Were You once an outcast too?**

**God help the outcasts**

**Hungry from birth**

**Show them the mercy**

**They don't find on earth**

**God help my people**

**We look to You still**

**God help the outcasts**

**Or nobody will**

**I ask for nothing**

**I can get by**

**But I know so many**

**Less lucky than I**

**Please help my people**

**The poor and down trod**

**I thought we all were**

**The children of God**

**God help the outcasts**

**Children of God**

All the nations clapped for Ukraine and she smiled, "Umm next up will be…"


	15. Chapter 15: Royals

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 15: Royals- Pentatonix**

"Sewden, Prussia, Norway, America, and Belgium," Ukraine listed off some names. A lot of nations looked at her strangely for picking such a strange group of people.

"Royals by Pentatonix," Belgium called.

"Ooh!" America yelled, "Prussia take Scott's part, Belgium of course has Kristie's, Norway take Mitch's part, Sweden has Avi's part and I get Kevin's part!"

The group nodded and looked over the parts on the machine quickly.

**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**

**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

**And I'm not proud of my address, in a torn up town**

**No post code envy**

America was a really good beat boxer, Sweden's voice really fit the bass part and Norway, Belgium and Prussia's voices mixed nicely.

**But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom**

**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**

**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.**

**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**

**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**

**And we'll never be royals (royals)**

**It don't run in our blood,**

**That kind of lux just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

**Let me be your ruler (ruler)**

**You can call me Queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**

**Let me live that fantasy.**

**My friends and I, we've cracked the code.**

**We count our dollars on the train to the party.**

**And everyone who knows us knows**

**That we're fine with this,**

**We didn't come from money.**

**But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom**

**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**

**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.**

**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**

**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**

**And we'll never be royals (royals)**

**It don't run in our blood,**

**That kind of lux just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

**Let me be your ruler (ruler)**

**You can call me Queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**

**Let me live that fantasy.**

**Oooh oooh ohh**

**Life is great without a care**

**We're not caught up in your love affair.**

**Oooh oooh ohh**

**We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen.**

**[x2]**

**And we'll never be royals (royals)**

**It don't run in our blood,**

**That kind of lux just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

**Let me be your ruler (ruler)**

**You can call me Queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**

**Oooh oooh ohh**

**We're bigger than we've ever dreamed**

"Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed, "ZAT VAS AWESOME!"

Norway couldn't help, but smile "The next singer will be…"


	16. Chapter 16: GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 16: German Sparkle Party**

"How about Austria, Switzerland, Germany, and Prussia," Norway looked at the Germanic nations who all glared at each other and reluctantly got on the stage (All except Prussia that is). Prussia ran over and eagerly got the song.

"Kesesesesesese! German Sparkle Party! By The Something Experience!"

The Swiss, Austrian and German groaned as the Prussian laughed.

**[Prussia:]**

**I like German Sparkle Party **

**Sparkle Party Sparkle Party**

**I like German Sparkle Party **

**Sparkle Party Sparkle Party**

The nations were all laughing at Prussia who looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment. Germany sighed and join his brother in singing.

**[Germany And Prussia:]**

**Very German Sparkle Party **

**Sparkle Party Sparkle Party**

**German German Sparkle Party **

**Sparkle Party Sparkle Party**

**[Germany]**

**Do you like to Party Party? **

**Yes I like to Party Party**

**Do you like to Dancy Dance? **

**Yes I wore my party Pants.**

**I like German Sparkle Party **

**Sparkle Party Sparkle Party**

**Very Hard core German Sparkle Party **

**Sparkle Party Sparkle Party**

**German German Sparkle Party **

**Sparkle Party Sparkle Party**

**[Prussia]**

**Hard Core Sparkle Party **

**Sparkle Party Sparkle Party**

**Yes I wore my rubber boots, **

**Yes I wore my rubber boots, **

**Rubber boots to dancy dance, **

**Rubber boots and party pants! **

**KESESESESESESESESE!**

**Party pants party pants **

**Sparkle party sparkle party **

The German brothers looked at Switzerland and Austria and the two sighed and sang the last few lines with the other two.

**[Prussia, Germany, Switzerland, And Austria]**

**Feels good to dance, **

**Feels good to dance **

**Very nice to dance, **

**Hard-core dance **

**Hard-core dance **

**Hard-core dance**

All the nations in the audience laughed as Switzerland and Austria glared into space at the unknown force that chose the song.

Germany and Prussia started to laugh at each other and once they had finished Germany started to speak.

"Okay now who should sing next?"

"OH I KNOW…"


	17. Chapter 17: Sexy And I Know It

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 17: Sexy And I Know It- Glee Cast**

"How about Spain and France!" Prussia yelled.

The two other members of the BTT took their places on the stage after getting their song.

"Sexy And I Know It by The Cast Of Glee," France announced to the crowd of nations.

**[Spain:]**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Cuando salgo a andar, girls be looking like 'que duro está**

**Yo soy el cangre aqui, walking down the street in my new La Freak, yeah**

**This is how I roll, animal print pants fuera control,**

**I'll take y'all with my big afro**

**Y como Bruce Lee I got the claw, yo**

"I don't understand your stupid language, Tomato Bastard!" Romano yelled.

**[Spain and France:]**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

A few of the female nations swooned.

**[Spain:]**

**I work out**

**[Spain and France:]**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**[Spain:]**

**I work out**

**[Spain:]**

**Cuando hago mí entrada, this is what I see**

**Todo el mundo para pá mirarme a mí,**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it.**

**I'm sexy and I know it.**

**Soy sexy y lo sabes.**

**Vacilando en el mall, security just can't fight them off**

**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)**

**This is how I roll, vamos ladies it's time to go**

**Nos fuimos pá el bar, baby don't be suave**

**No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirven, watch!**

**[Spain and France:]**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**[Spain:]**

**I work out**

**[Spain and France:]**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**[Spain:]**

**I work out**

**[Spain:]**

**Cuando hago mí entrada, this is what I see**

**Todo el mundo para pá mirarme a mí**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it.**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Soy sexy y lo sabes**

**Check it out!**

**Chequealo!**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah. [x4]**

**Do the wiggle, man!**

**I say menealo, man, yeah.**

**Soy sexy y lo sabes.**

**Hey, yeah!**

**[Spain and France:]**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**[Spain:]**

**I work out**

**[Spain and France:]**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**[Spain:]**

**I work out**

**I work out I'm sexy and I know it**

By the time the song was finished most of the female nations had fainted from the sexiness.

France and Spain both laughed, "The next singer will be…"


	18. Chapter 18: Baby Girl

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 18: Baby Girl- Sugarland**

"Why not let one of the little ones have a song or two? Wy the stage is yours!"

The young girl stood on the stage and got a song Sealand, Seborga and the rest of her Micro Nation friends gave her a thumbs up.

"Baby Girl by Sugarland," Wy read of the screen of the machine.

**They say this town,**

**The stars stay up all night,**

**Don't know can't see'em,**

**For the glow of the neon lights.**

**And it's a long way from here,**

**To the place where the home fires burn,**

**Well it's 2,000 miles and one left turn.**

Wy looked nervously at her feet and looked up for a minute only to see the encouraging looks of all the nations and micro nations.

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**Please send money,**

**I'm so broke that it ain't funny.**

**I don't need much just enough to get me through.**

**Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright.**

**(I'm playin here at the bar tonight)**

**This time I'm gonna make our dreams come true...**

**Well I love you more than anything in the world.**

**Love,**

**Your Baby Girl**

**Black top blue sky,**

**Big town full of little white lies,**

**Everybody's your friend you can never be sure.**

**They'll promise fancy cars and diamond rings,**

**All sorts of shiny things.**

**Girl, you'll remember what your knees are for.**

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**Please send money,**

**I'm so broke that it ain't funny.**

**I don't need much just enough to get me through.**

**Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright.**

**(I'm playin here at the bar tonight)**

**This time I'm gonna make our dreams come true...**

**Well I love you more than anything in the world.**

**Love,**

**Your Baby Girl**

**I know that I'm on my way,**

**When I can tell every time I play.**

**And I know it's worth all the dues I pay,**

**When I can write to you and say...**

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**I'll send money. I'm so rich that It ain't funny.**

**Well it oughtta be more then enough to get you through.**

**Please don't worry cause I'm alright,**

**I'm stayin here at the Ritz tonight,**

**Whatta ya know we made our dreams come true!**

**And there are fancy cars and diamond rings,**

**But you know that they don't mean a thing,**

**Well they all add up to nothin compared to you,**

**Well, remember me in ribbons and curls...**

**I still love you more than anything in the world**

**Love,**

**Your Baby Girl**

Wy smiled at that part of the song.

**(Your baby girl...**

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**Please send money,**

**I'm so broke that it ain't funny,**

**Don't need much just enough to get me through,**

**Please don't worry cause I'm alright,**

**I'm playin here at the bar tonight..**

**Dreams come true...)**

She bowed as the nations applauded her.

"Umm now I guess I pick who goes next…" She looked around nervously, "Umm I guess I choose…"


	19. Chapter 19: Solo

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 19: Solo- Demi Lovato**

"Mr. Austria I guess…"

Austria sighed and walked onto the stage, "Solo by Demi Lovato…"

**You speak to me **

**And in your words I hear a melody **

**But in the twilight it's so hard to see **

**What's wrong for me **

**I can't resist **

**Until you give the truth a little twist **

**As if you're gonna get away with this **

**You're not sorry **

Austria glared at Switzerland remember that all the trouble he had run into was Switzerland's fault because he left him.

**I can't believe I fell for this **

**I fell through the hole **

**Down at the bottom of your soul **

**Didn't think you could go **

**So low **

**Look at what you've done **

**You're losing me **

**Here's what you've won **

**Got me planning to go **

**Solo **

**Solo **

Switzerland noticed the glare and sighed.

**You sing to me **

**Too bad you couldn't even stay on key **

**If your life is such a mystery **

**Why don't you stick to acting? **

**Here you go again **

**You couldn't find my number until when **

**You thought that you could get to my best friend **

**Without a script your game is lacking **

**I can't believe I fell for this **

**I fell through the hole **

**Down at the bottom of your soul **

**Didn't think you could go **

**So low **

**Look at what you've done **

**You're losing me **

**Here's what you've won **

**Got me planning to go **

**Solo **

**Solo **

**I'd rather go to a party alone **

**Than have to walk around with you on my arm **

**Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done **

**Good luck trying to find me...**

**'Cause I didn't think you could go **

**So low **

**Look at what you've done **

**You're losing me **

**Here's what you've won "**

**Got me planning to go**

**Solo **

**Every day **

**'Cause you got me planning to go **

**Solo **

**Solo**

"And I thought you we're only good for the piano," Prussia laughed.

"Well I will pick the next singer…"


	20. Chapter 20: Love That Let's Go

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 20: Love That Let's Go- Miley Cyrus**

"Belgium And Netherlands, I guess."

Belgium smiled and dragged her brother on stage.

"Love That Let's Go by Miley Cyrus," She called.

**[Belgium:]**

**There's a gold frame,**

**That sits by the window.**

**And my heart breaks,**

**A little more each time I try,**

**To picture the memory inside.**

Belgium smiled at the fact that she got to sing such a sweet song with her brother.

**[Netherlands:]**

**There's a notebook,**

**It's to hard to read it**

**But if you look,**

**You'd see how you look through my eye's,**

**But now one more chapter's gone by,**

**And I know...**

Netherlands glared at anyone who was staring at him shocked. The only three he didn't scare were Sweden, Belarus and Russia.

**[Belgium and Netherlands:]**

**It's time to move on;**

**Even though I'm not ready.**

**I've got to be strong,**

**And trust where you're heading.**

**Even though It's not easy (not easy),**

**Right now the right kind of love...**

**Is the love that let's go, go**

**[Belgium:]**

**There's an old dance that we've done forever**

**You give me your hand, but let me decide when to reach**

**You always let me be me**

**But now's my time to take chances**

**And find my own wings**

**And whatever happens**

**I know you'll be there waiting for me**

**[Belgium and Netherlands:]**

**It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready**

**I've got to be strong, and trust where I'm heading**

**And even though it's not easy, (it's not easy)**

**I know the right kind of love**

**Doesn't wanna miss the future,**

**Or stand in the past.**

**It will always hold on;**

**But never hold you back.**

**And even though It's not easy (not easy),**

**Right now the right kind of love**

**Is love that let's go.**

**[Netherlands:] It's time I let you**

**[Belgium:] With a love that let's**

**[Both:] Go**

Belgium smiled and hugged her brother.

The female nations and a few of the male nations cooed at the pair of siblings.

"Next up shall be…"


	21. Chapter 21: Break 1

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 21: Break Number 1**

"Wait!" America called, "Why don't we take a short break?"

The other nations agreed. Spain instantly dragged Romano away.

"What was that about bastar-" Romano was cut off by Spain lips meeting his. When Spain pulled away Romano's face was redder than a tomato.

"Te Amo, Mi Tomate," Spain smiled at Romano who blushed and hugged Spain.

"Ti Amo," was Romano's reply.

Back in the main room America and England were talking.

"So do you really miss me," America asked.

"Of course I miss you…" England replied.

America smiled and hugged England, "I still think of you as my older brother."

"Really?" England looked at America.

"Of course!" America laughed.

"That's adorable~" France smiled looking over at the two.

"Shut up, stupid frog!" America and England yelled at the same time.

"Sheesh fine," France stepped away from the pair. America got up and stood up on the stage.

"We'll start again once Spain and Romano get back in here," He called out to all the nations.

It wasn't that long of a wait before Spain and Romano returned to the room. The both of them had messed up hair and Romano's face was very red.

"Let's start this up again!" America called, "Next up is…"


	22. Chapter 22: Shi No Barado

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 22: Shi No Barado- Area 11**

"Next up is England and Hungary will sing backup!" America called.

The two in question looked confused but shrugged.

They looked at the song they got and England smiled at the fact that the song was by an English band and Hungary squealed because the song was about an anime.

"Shi No Barado by Area 11," England announced.

**[England]**

**I saw your face in the LED's**

**My revenge was you're gift to me,**

**It's something that I can never repay,**

**But I will try anyway.**

Japan smiled as he knew the song and that it was by an otaku English band. Japan was secretly a huge fan of theirs.

**I sent a message I know you'd see,**

**A promise written on a TV screen**

**Now fate lead you down a path to me**

**And I'm beggin' you,**

**On my knees.**

**Cause baby when our eyes met,**

**(Hungary: Cause baby when our eyes met,)**

Lots of people were confused as to why they were singing a love song duet but a few nations knew that they got the song because they were both lovers of anime along with Japan, France and America.

**I could never look away,**

**You're all I ever wanted,**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Cause baby you can use me,**

**(Hungary: Cause baby you can use me,)**

**I will do what you want me to.**

**And baby you can kill me,**

**(Hungary: Baby you can kill me)**

"Ve~ Why would Miss Hungary and Mr. England say someone could kill them?" Italy asked confused.

Germany shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to the British man and Hungarian woman that were on stage.

**When I'm no use,**

**When I'm no use to you,**

**My body will be a fortress,**

**I will keep you safe from pain,**

**My eyes will be your weapons,**

**My loses are your gains,**

**Whoa,**

**Together we can burn this to the ground,**

**Rebuild it into something right,**

**Cause you are bigger than the planet earth,**

**And I am your satellite,**

**Cause baby when our eyes met,**

**(Hungary: Cause baby when our eyes met)**

**I could never look away,**

**You're all I ever wanted,**

**(Hungary: You're all I ever wanted,)**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Cause baby you can use me,**

**(Hungary: Cause baby you can use me,)**

**I will do what you want me to,**

**Cause baby you can kill me,**

**(Hungary: Cause baby you can kill me,)**

**When I'm no use to you**

**[Hungary]**

**I'm not afraid and I'm not alone,**

**Because you're with me in my dreams,**

**(England: You're with me tonight)**

**I won't give up on this perfect love,**

**Even when my memories fail me,**

**(England: When my memories fail me)**

**Cause I see you through burning eyes,**

**I write your name down in my heart**

**Oh baby I'm just using you,**

**[Hungary]**

**Oh love you know I want you to,**

**[England and Hungary]**

**Look into the skies**

"I don't understand this song, but I like the piano accompaniment," Austria said.

"Of course you do. Kesesesese~" Prussia laughed as the Austrian glared at him.

**[Hungary and England]**

**Cause baby when our eyes met,**

**I could never look away,**

**You're all I ever wanted,**

**There's nothing left to say,**

**Cause baby you can use me**

**I will do what you want me to**

**Cause baby you can kill me,**

**When I'm no use,**

**When I'm no,**

**Cause baby when our eyes met**

**I could never look away**

**Cause your all I ever wanted**

**There is nothing left to say**

**Cause baby you can use me,**

**I will do what you want me to,**

**And baby you can kill me,**

**When I'm no use to you,**

**[England]**

**Baby when our eyes met**

**You're all I ever wanted**

**Nooo**

"I love Death Note," Hungary and England said at the same time confusing all but the other three otakus in the crowd.

"Okay so I'll choose whose next…" Hungary called, "Umm how about…"


	23. Chapter 23: Hatafutte Parade (France)

_**Hetalia Karaoke Night**_

**Chapter 23: Hatafutte Parade- France**

"Next up will be France," Hungary smiled at the Frenchman.

France stood on the stage, "Hatafutte Parade by Me!"

England groaned.

**In my right hand is a bouquet**

**On my left arm is Belle Femme**

"Of course there is, frog," England rolled his eyes.

**Sprinkling love, it's a Le defile des baisers**

**Towards the enchanting world, Allons-y!**

**Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world**

**Mmm... I'm in the best condition!**

Some of the nations in the crowd laughed at that statement.

**Bleu, blanc and rouge is my Tricolore!**

**Everything is beautiful**

**Hetalia!**

"What's Hetalia?" All but the otaku nations asked as Japan blushed at the name of the anime he had created himself.

**"On 14 July three-color contrails decorate the sky of Paris."**

**Sprinkling love, it's a Le defile des baisers**

**Sound your instruments, it's time to march!**

**If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,**

**The one and only song will be ... never completed, I bet!**

**The accordionist is me, France!**

"France plays the accordion?" Some nations asked confused.

**"Now come enjoy my sweet tunes, resembling French language itself."**

"Your language is stupid," England frowned.

**The market in the avenue**

**Softly coming Lumiere du soleil**

**Old and common view will be an artwork...with you, Ma belle.**

**Tu es la plus belle des roses! I want to love, to be loved.**

"You have enough love," America laughed.

**Tu es la plus belle des roses! I dedicate you this happy Chanson **

**Tu es la plus belle des roses! The loud cheers keep growing passionate**

**Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses!**

**Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Ah ~**

**Sprinkling love, it's Le defile des baisers!**

**This melody is universal**

**The five continents and the seven seas**

**At this enchanting tempo, they traverse each other grandly!**

**This is the carnival that will continue towards tomorrow**

**"I need more and more time to talk love."**

"No you don't!" The Allies yelled at him.

**Bleu, blanc and rouge make Tricolore!**

**I would like to get you as a dessert tonight! chu**

**"You have become much more beautiful. Ah, how sweet you are! I won't leave you..."**

"Sure…" A nation or two said loudly.

France laughed and bowed, "The next singer shall be…"


End file.
